


Chloe and Lucifer's Baking Hour

by Imhilien



Series: Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffuary, Lucifer Fluffuary 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Chloe is doing baking one Saturday morning, Lucifer pops by and offers to help.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589329
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Chloe and Lucifer's Baking Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #24 of Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 – Morning Coffee. I like baking oat and coconut cookies. I wondered how it would be with Chloe and Lucifer baking them to go with some coffee after.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Lucifer TV show. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters

With Trixie away one weekend, Chloe had the Saturday to herself and decided to bake some oat and coconut cookies in the morning.

Of course, there was a knock at the door. It was Lucifer, with a bright smile on his face asking if she wanted to go out to brunch.

“I’m about to start baking,” she said with a hint of regret on her face.

“Ooh, I’d love to help, Detective. Can I lick the mixing bowl afterwards?” he said brightly.

“You can watch and learn,” Chloe said firmly.

“Surely I can help a bit?” Lucifer pouted.

Chloe relented. “If you’re good.”

“Oh, I’m good at a lot of things,” he purred.

Nothing was safe from his innuendo, Chloe sighed to herself. 

She fetched her apron from a kitchen drawer and blinked when she saw on the top a neatly folded purple apron with part of the words ‘Kiss The Cook’ visible. That was the apron Lucifer had worn when he had cooked dinner on that disastrous night with her mother, Dan and a suspected chef killer present.

Chloe could have sworn Lucifer had taken it home after back then.

“This is… yours,” she said in puzzlement as she turned to face him.

“Of course it’s mine,” he said cheerfully as he plucked it from her hands. “It’s perfect for me, don’t you think?”

Chloe sighed. They hadn’t even started baking yet.

“All right, I’ll get the ingredients,” she said firmly.

She fetched the butter, the dry ingredients, the honey and baking utensils from their various places.

“Ooh… honey, Detective!” Lucifer purred.

Chloe put the sifter in the mixing bowl and measured out the flour, the baking powder & soda, then started sifting.

“Nicely done, Detective, now what’s next?”

“We’ll add some sugar next. The recipe calls for a cup, but you only need three quarters of a cup.”

“That’s because of the honey that’s going to go in, isn’t that right?” Lucifer said intently.

“Yes, that’s it,” Chloe said with a smile.

Lucifer preened. Who was a good devil?

She added the thread coconut next.

“That’s very tropical of you, Detective,” he said approvingly. “Imagine us both on some tropical island – you in some tiny bikini and me-“

“Paying attention in my kitchen, in LA,” Chloe said firmly.

Lucifer pouted.

When she added the oats, he said innocently, “Wild oats, Detective?”

Chloe looked at him and gave him the mixing spoon. “You can stir the ingredients.”

“Thank you.”

As he started mixing the ingredients carefully, Chloe found herself admiring his hands – large pianist hands with long elegant fingers that could easily play octaves on his piano. Those same hands gliding tenderly over her skin…

Focus, Chloe thought to herself.

When the ingredients were mixed properly, she thanked him.

“Are we up to the honey stage now?” Lucifer asked hopefully.

“Yes,” Chloe said and his dark eyes sparkled at her.

She fetched a small glass bowl and after measuring out the butter, she cut it into small cubes, putting them into the bowl. She added the hot water required and then a spoonful of honey.

Lucifer hovered at her elbow, giving her and the spoon (which still had a residue of honey) big puppy eyes.

Chloe gave him a Look but gave him the spoon.

“Thank you, Detective,” he purred before licking the spoon.

She heated the bowl in the microwave until the contents were melted and then added them to the dry ingredients.

Lucifer put the spoon into the sink.

“I’ll mix the bowl, Detective,” he said firmly.

“Good, I’ll see to the baking tray,” Chloe replied.

She got the tray ready with a sheet of cooking paper upon it.

When the baking mixture was ready, Chloe said, “Let’s make it into small balls and put them evenly on the tray.”

Lucifer nobly refrained from saying something suggestive. He grabbed a handful of the mixture and started rolling it into a ball, watching how big the Detective made her ball. Admiring her smaller, yet competent hands…

Chloe placed her ball upon the tray first. Lucifer huffed in mock offence and it soon became a competition to see who could complete the most first. At point they both put their hands in the bowl at the same time and ended up touching each other.

She did not have pink cheeks, Chloe told herself. Or if she did, it was because she had been busy.

When there was no more mixture left, Chloe put the bowl into the sink to soak.

“Do we put it in the oven now, Detective?” Lucifer called out.

“One last thing,” Chloe replied as she went to a drawer and brought out two forks.

“We need to flatten them first, then it can go into the oven,” she explained as she handed him a fork.

She took her fork and started flattening the balls. So did Lucifer, and somehow it became a competition again.

When they were done, Chloe turned on the oven, selected the right heat and put the tray in.

“It should take about twenty minutes, but you know they’re just about done when they start smelling good,” she explained.

“Lovely, Detective,” Lucifer said approvingly. “Now you sit down and I’ll wash up and keep an eye on things.”

“Thanks, Lucifer,” Chloe sighed, taking off her apron.

She sat down and time seemed to whizz by, because before she knew it the dishes had been all washed and the baking tray had been taken out. 

When the cookies had cooled down, she and Lucifer both had one with some coffee.

“Well done, Detective,” Lucifer said appreciatively.

“Thanks for helping,” Chloe smiled at him. 

“You can take some home too,” she offered.

His face brightened. “Thank you, Detective,” he said softly.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> This story now comes with art I commissioned from aelwen-art on Tumblr. 😊
> 
> https://imhilien.tumblr.com/post/634364465329192960/for-imhilien


End file.
